Rose Mirage
by Guardian Angel One
Summary: An AU fic between Darien and Serena. Set in New York, in the late 1800s...


"Rose Mirage"

A short story by Guardian Angel One

Rated G

pure_angel_i@yahoo.com

www.geocities.com/Area51/Dreamworld/3024/

Hey there! Since I'm having some trouble with my fic, "United Love", I decided to send this thing in.

First of all, let me say this was not originally a fic. I have heard many say that they write out their English assignments as fics and then post them, and I decided to do the same.

I had no intention of sending this in, and I had no intention of basing this around Sailor Moon at all. But when I turned it in and read over it again, it seemed like a huge waste. So I became SUPER GUARDIAN ANGEL ONE, changed the names and a couple physical descriptions, and voila! The final product was created.

The characters do belong to Naoko Takeuchi. This is based on Sailor Moon. The story, however, is mine. MINE MINE MINE! 

FAIR WARNING- this doesn't in any involve the Sailors. The story is set in New York, USA sometime during the late 1800's. 

On with the show!

0}--+-----

Silently, the little girl watched him, running through the crowds. He was terribly handsome with silky black hair and sparkling midnight blue eyes that glowed with excitement. His lean body seemed to fly through the crowd with ease. 

She smiled. His heart was innocent and pure. He would be the first.

Clutching a narrow object tightly, she turned back into the alley, disappearing into the shadows. 

How fast can he run?

That's all it came down to in Darien's mind as he raced as fast as he could down the dust street, narrowly missing a large black horse pulling a stagecoach and few young boys chasing each other. If he even took a second to trip, he wouldn't just fall on the road.

His whole career would fall down with him. And he wanted to achieve his dreams too much to let everything crumble because of one mistake.

After all, not very many people even held such jobs as the errand boy for the internationally acclaimed newspaper, the New York Knowledge, like he did. And if he played his cards right, he could be one of the few elite writers, perhaps even becoming one of the fewer star reporters, the highest honor anyone in the written news world could receive. At least, in his opinion.

But first, he had to get out of this errand boy business and move up the ladder.

Darien had found his chance when the front-page editor, Mr. Tsukino, had personally pulled him aside with a job. Mr. Hino, one of the most favored news reporters, had need of more paper to type on, and by some miracle (to Darien), the supply room was out of the special paper, no thanks to the newly hired stock boy, who hadn't learned the ropes yet. The deadline was closing in, and Mr. Hino's article had to be done in three hours. Mr. Tsukino had been agitated by the delay, and was in a hurry to get the paper done to go home to his wife and daughter. He had taken immediate action when he saw Darien walk by barely seconds later.

If Darien could get the paper in time, he could save the day. And maybe have a true chance at reaching the stars.

His thoughts racing a mile a minute, alternating between thanking the Lord and worrying over his task, Darien now clutched the pound of paper, covered in a thin paper bag and tied with a string. Because of he had spent the last three years as an errand boy and consequently frequented the shop, he was immediately given the order and sent on his way once entered the store. Some curious men and women had tried to deter him, but Darien managed to disappear into the crowds of the street before they could call out their questions.

Nearly crushing the treasure to his chest, he took a small jump over a mud puddle in front of him. He didn't see the small girl dart in front of his path until it was too late. She was quick enough to miss him, but he couldn't stop his foot from catching the end of her dress. Darien hardly had time to turn onto his back before falling into the dirty pool. 

The force of his back against the earth knocked some of the wind out of him, cutting off his breath and paining his chest. Stunned for a few seconds, he quickly remembered how to breathe and sat up. Glancing around, he looked for the little girl, afraid he had hurt or frightened her. But no small child could be seen around him, much less a tiny female.

His clothes were ruined, and he could feel the hairs on his skin rise with the coolness of his damp surroundings. His hair was mussed and mixed with dirt, and some mud had splattered over his handsome face, giving him the appearance of a mischievous twelve-year-old boy.

"Whoa!" sounded a cry above him. Instinctively he rolled to his side and jumped up, out of the way of the horse's hooves and carriage wheels. 

Darien breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes for a silent prayer of gratitude for his time spent in the country with his horse-training uncle. 

The paper! Remembering his prize, Darien turned his gaze down to the parcel clutched in his muddy hands.

The brown paper covering was soaked and caked with mud. Darien closed his eyes in disgust, and leaned against the bank building behind him. Now what? He had failed. He would never accomplish his dreams. He should have stopped breathing when he had fallen, when he had the chance to end his embarrassing existence.

A beautiful angel's voice interrupted his suicidal thoughts. "Darien!"

The muddy lad turned his midnight blue eyes to the approaching angel. Despite his predicament, he was suddenly smiling. The familiar angel was dressed in a soft baby blue walking dress, with a small velvet hat with a bouquet of baby blue flowers arranged around the rim. The blue matched her large baby blue eyes, hinting a violet ring of coloring. Her golden blonde hair peaked out of her hat in wisps that circled her creamy face with the sudden breeze. The worry on her face didn't mar her beauty a bit. To Darien she could be showing any emotion and would still be gorgeous. 

"Darien, are you all right? I saw your fall and came over here to see if… that horse nearly… are you all right?" she asked, stuttering breathlessly. He thought her voice was like a bell. 

"Ah… yeah, I'm all right. I just got the wind knocked out of me." 

"Oh look, you're caked with dirt and mud. Pray forgive me, but where were you off to in such a flash? I hardly was able to recognize you until the fall stopped you. Oh no, don't do that, you'll get mud all over your face if you use your hands. Here, let me help."

Darien's eyes widened as she reached out with a white handkerchief to wipe away a smudge of mud on his cheek, without bothering to give a thought to proper etiquette and discipline. She blushed at the action, and after a moment, decided to allow him to see to his own cleansing. When he took the kerchief from her hand, their fingers touched and a spark of recognition flew between them.

"I was going to bring this paper to your father. His top reporter ran out of paper, and is in dire need of it to finish his story."

"Did he also request that?"

"What?" he looked at her curiously. Her eyes seemed to hold his, gently caressing his bleak mood into a cheerful one. 

"Look," she half-giggled, half-commanded. Reluctantly, they tore their eyes away from each other to look at the parcel in his hands simultaneously.

There, in his right hand, mostly hidden from view behind the parcel, was a beautiful baby pink rose. Despite the fact that Darien and the parcel were covered with dirt and mud, the rose was immaculate, as if a flower vender had just picked it and handed it to him.

Darien frowned. "Where did this come from? I don't remember receiving or holding this…"

"It is beautiful," she whispered softly. Darien could detect a faint sound of awe at the sight of the ghostly gift. Surprised at this emotion, he allowed a heart-breaking grin to once more appear.

"It may be beautiful, but it pales next to your glory. To you, milady." He made a deep bow and lifted the gift to her. Her eyes sparkled with pleasure, and a rosy blush crept up on her cheeks as she allowed her dainty hand to stretch out to the object. Her fingers wrapped around the stem where his were, but neither one of them let go. Their eyes locked, as they remained motionless, hands intertwined with the rose between them. "Do you know of the story behind the pink rose?"

He hadn't a clue as to why he said that. He didn't even know there was a story behind any rose at all. Yet it was as if his mind was not his own, his voice deepening to a whisper as he stepped a little closer to her. 

She couldn't tear her gaze away from his dancing eyes. She was trying to decide whether they were a midnight blue or a navy blue when he posed the question. What story? What had come over him? In all the days she had known him, he had never been this gallant or romantic. His face revealed none of his thoughts however. She would have to ask him what he meant. "Of course."

Where had that come from? And when had her voice been so light it seemed to tremble in the breeze?

His grin widened as she smiled. Neither knew what was going on, but they didn't seem to care anymore.

Until some one bumped into her shoulder, pushing her away from him slightly. He let go of her hand and the rose, the spell now broken by the bustle of the street. Darien cleared his throat, embarrassed by his actions. "Well, I must be going."

"Can you not stay a moment?" Even as she spoke the words, she mentally began to berate herself. Of course he couldn't, he just said he was on an assignment. Yet she still wanted him to remain with her. His boyish care had instantly attracted her, and the way he looked in her eyes made her feel special. She was about to retract her request when he spoke.

"I cannot, but I suppose you would like to see your father?" His midnight blue eyes revealed a glimmer of mischief. She smiled in return. What was he up to?

"I would like that."

"Then I propose we run like the wind."

Both of them laughed with their hearts as he took hold of her hand and began to guide them in their flight to the newspaper; neither one of them bothered to stop smiling, even as they awkwardly tumbled through the crowd, never breaking their hold on each other.

"I don't honestly know what happened to her, Ken. On minute she was beside me, the next minute I'm searching the streets for her in vain."

"You've said that a million times now, Ilene. Relax, Serena is a grown girl, she won't get into too much-"

"Serena! Where in heavens did you wander off?" Ilene rushed to her daughter, embracing her with a motherly hug and began to cluck at her appearance. "Your hat has nearly fallen, your hair will surely be in tangles tonight. Your face is much to pink; you're not coming down with the fever, are you? Oh heavens, thank the Lord you are safe. Look at your hands! They are full of mud and dirt-"  
"Darien, what the hell happened to you?" Ilene heard her husband roar. Turning to her daughter's companion, she nearly fainted on the spot.

The lad was covered with dirt and drying mud. His complexion was also red from strenuous tasks, and in his hand was a muddy parcel. 

"I'm sorry for the delay sir, but I had a fall. I hope all of the paper is not ruined."

"It better not be, or it shall come out of your pay. You need to be more careful from now on, boy. What in blazes took you so long? A simple tumble couldn't have kept you for that long a time. Serena, are you all right girl? Apologize, you gave your mother a fright."

"I'm sorry Mama," she said contritely, though the smile never left her face.

"Tsukino, where in- oh, there it is. What took you so long boy? I've got half a mind to- Miss Serena, Mrs. Tsukino, so lovely to see you. Good God, what happened? The paper is soaked through and through! Boy, you had-"

"Be quiet Hino. Boy, open that parcel and check the paper. If there isn't enough of it cleansed, boy, it won't matter how long you've been here with us…"

The editor trailed off, as the package was ripped open. The three males began to swear at the mess before their eyes and sorted through the pile for the appropriate paper necessary.

"Darling, you're sure you are all right?" Ilene asked once more, giving her daughter a slightly narrowed look to watch for any hint of a lie.

Serena was still smiling at her mother. Darien still held her hand; the rose still remained intertwined in their fingers. The comfort of his presence was the cause of her happiness, and no matter what seemed to happen, she could not break the magic of his touch. "I am fine mother. I'm truly sorry I worried you so. I saw Darien take a tumble, and he was nearly crushed by a horse. I had to see if he was all right. Did you search for me long?"

Ilene permitted herself a sigh of satisfaction from her daughter's confession. "Quite a while dear, before I decided to see your father. I must have missed over you in my panic, for if you saw Darien you must have been rather close by. What is this you are holding onto?"

Ken Tsukino had been listening to his family's conversation, and noticed the hold his employee had on his daughter. He also noticed both of them were smiling. He scowled. "Let go of my daughter, boy."

The connection seemed to stiffen slightly, as if their hands were saying a final good-bye, and then they let go of each other.

Both of them had lost their smiles. 

Hino gained one. "Ah, here we are. There is a good amount in the middle that is untouched. You are lucky, boy. This will suffice."

And with that, the man fairly ran out of the room.

"Aye, I am lucky." Tsukino strained to hear Darien whisper that under his breath.

Ilene gave a soft smile as she gazed at the two young people. Both were giving sly glances and blushes, their eyes connecting for brief seconds before one or the other would pull away. Amused at the notion of love between the two, she decided to turn her husband's attention before he caught on and put an end to it.

"Darling, what is this in your hand?" Instead of waiting for an answer, Ilene tugged her daughter's hand up to reveal a beautiful rose.

An immaculate white rose.

Darien and Serena gasped inaudibly.

"Boy, did you give that to my daughter?" Ken demanded, his voice surprising calm and quiet.

"I did sir."

"And did she like it?"

"I did Papa."

"And did you say thank you?"

"She did sir."

"And what do you think of this daughter?"

"I love it, Papa."

Ken Tsukino looked the young boy over. He had never taken a good look at him, and admitted that the way he held himself and looked his superior in the eye showed stamina and good character. The boy's blue eyes were innocent enough. But what made up his mind then and there wasn't any of the boy's qualities; it was the show of love in his eyes when they gazed upon his daughter and the way he had seen her gently hold her hand that brought him to his next course of action.

"You must promise me two things, boy."

"Yes sir?"

"First of all, you WILL court my daughter a full year, and explain in detail your intentions towards her after the next issue is put to bed."

"Of course, sir."

"And you will work extra hard over the course of the year. My daughter deserves the best, and if you haven't made become one of my star reporters by then, by God you will wait another year for her, until you finally achieve the honor."

"I accept your conditions, sir, and I will assure you I have every intention of holding up my promises."

Darien stated this while looking at Serena; her violet blue eyes were once again attached to his midnight blue. Ken felt it was safe to smile with amusement. Ilene saw him and smiled back.

After winking at his wife, much to her delight and embarrassment, Ken let his gruff nature take over once more. "Ilene, take your daughter home to rest. She looks a fright."

Ilene smiled, gave a curtsy, and began pulling a still staring Serena out the door before she stopped. "Wasn't it white?"

All eyes turned to her at the absurd question. "Ilene, what are you going on about this time?"

"The rose. Wasn't it white? Why, I've never seen such a bluer rose before. I would have surely remembered it being such a delightful color."

Everyone's eyes shifted to the blue object that had somehow mysteriously transported to the front edge of Tsukino's desk.

Ken sighed at his wife's behavior. "I'll see you two tonight at supper." 

Ilene shook her head and began leading Serena away once more.

Serena managed to smile at Darien's grin once more before finally leaving the room. Neither one of them knew what was going on with the flower, but in their hearts, it all seemed to make sense.

It was at the end of the day that Hino had finished his paper on time, Tsukino had given out last orders in the typical last-minute chaos of the press, and the print had finally been put to bed. Darien spent a good hour in Tsukino's office talking of the past and future before the editor was appeased and asked the errand boy to dinner with his family. 

As a last minute thought, Ken had picked up the rose on the way out, only to find the oddest thing; the rose was no longer the deep blue, but now a golden yellow. He caught the gaze of the younger man and slowly handed it to him, yet was not very sure as to why. The action seemed natural, though it was driven by a powerful force he couldn't understand. And yet, the action was simple, it seemed to have a great importance.

Darien gave a mysterious grin, and Ken found himself grinning back. 

The men talked pleasantly on the way home, and arrived before complete darkness had settled in. Both women were surprised to see the lad, and immediately began to take him in.

As Ken and Ilene went inside, Darien pulled Serena aside.

No words were spoken, for they were not necessary. With a deep bow, he presented her the rose once more.

A dark, blood red rose.

Their eyes locked once more, dark blue clashing against violet-blue, as he offered his arm and she slid her arm through his. Both of them smiling, neither one knowing why, nor not one care of the new feelings being created.

The moonlight spilled onto the windowsill. Soft silk rustled together, breaking the silence, as a golden-hair beauty leaned out over the dusty town and clear night sky. Her blue-violet eyes smiled at the heavens as she laid down a perfect blood-red rose.

"Thank you." It was all she could say, yet it held a thousand meanings. Either way, it was understood.

Inhaling the mixture of the sweet night air once more, she turned to go back into her room to dream of her new prince.

The red rose waited a minute in the moonlight, before flashing brightly, transforming to a golden color of the sun in the moonlight. Shadows suddenly overtook it, though nothing crossed the path of the steady stream of light, and when the light returned, the windowsill was empty.

Somewhere down below, a little girl laughed gaily. A gentle lullaby was whispered through the breeze, lifting her tiny voice to spread through the town to the hearts of those who love.

"One golden rose to say I'm here

A friend I'll always be.

One blue rose to say I will

Honor and protect thee.

One pink rose to show you

How I first saw your beauty glow,

One red rose to promise you

Our eternal love I'll show,

And to you forever 

One white rose,

For true love

Beyond the moon it glows."

0}--+-----

So? What do you think?

I know, kinda weird. 

As to who the matchmaking child is, not even I know. That's up to you to decide. At first, I thought to make it Mina, but then I thought of ChibiChibi, and then Chibiusa, and then the embodiment of the Silver Crystal… I'll just let you decide.

Did I mention "e-mail me"?

And yes, these roses do mean what I said. A few years back I found out that various colors of roses symbolize certain types of love. I'm not sure exactly what each means, but this is how I interpreted their meanings. If I'm not correct, it's something close to the description.

If you have a different opinion…

E-mail Me!!!! 

^_~


End file.
